futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
United Greeceball
Greek Empireball |image =Greek Empire.png |caption = I am defender of Greek clay!|founded = 2205|ended =2924|onlypredecessor=Greeceball|onlysuccessor=Italian Empireball|government = Kingdom|personality = Wise|preferred_gender = Male|language = Greek|capital = Athensball|religion = Orthodoxy (official) Neo-Hellenism(large minority)|friends = Russian Greater SSRball United Levantine Arab Republicball and United Nasserist Arab Republicball then United Arab Republicball Greater Armeniaball New Islamic Iranball Georgian Kingdomball Greater Serbiaball Serbian Greater Kingdomball Romaniaball New Moldovaball Greater Albanian Kingdomball (after 2918)|enemies = Jewish Empirecube (GIB BACK CYPRUS BASTARD!) Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball (Worst Enemy Ever) Italian Empireball (Invader) Bulgarian Empireball (traitor) West Turkeyball East Turkeyball New Azerbaijanball Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Second British Empireball North American Unionball Greater Albanian Kingdomball (before 2918)|can_into_space = No|börk = Gyro Gyro|successor = Occupied by Italian Empireball|nativename = Ελληνική αυτοκρατορίαμπάλα Ellinikí aftokratoríabála|likes = Greek history, being independent, monarchy|hates = Most of his neighbors, imperialists, zionists|predecessor = Greeceball|intospace = Yes|bork = Eee eee|food = Gyro}} is a Hellenic kingdom that exists in the Balkans. The kingdom originally occupied Greek, Macedonian and Cypriot territory, however it lost some of its territories. However he lost many lands after wars with Bulgarian Empireball and others. He, along with Greater Albanian Kingdomball, Romaniaball and New Moldovaball It was fully defeated and invaded in 2924. Relations: Friends: *Russian Greater SSRball - Thanks for helping me *United Nasserist Arab Republicball and United Levantine Arab Republicball - Thanks for also helping, we fought together against evil Zionistcube during Arabic Liberation War, where we tried to remove Zionists from Cyprus but unfortunately we failed, no problem we will do it again and we will kill those bastards. I'm also supporting you in Great Arabic War. *New Islamic Iranball - Helped me against the Zionist bastard, he gave me lots of tanks and planes and helped me retaking Cyprus. *Romaniaball - Ally in the Great Balkan War. *New Moldovaball - Another ally in the Great Balkan War. *Greater Serbiaball - I support you in Srpska. *Serbian Greater Kingdomball - I support your right over Srpska, also you ally against this great bastard! *Greater Armeniaball - I support you Orthodox friend against kebab. *Georgian Kingdomball - Nice Orthodox friend. Neutral / Frenemies: *Greater Albanian Kingdomball - Stop attacking me! You are a disgrace! But he was my ally in the Great Balkan War of 2918, REMOVE HUNGARY-BULGARIA! *Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - I don't like you because you was oppressing poor Serbs in Srpska, however you turned into my ally against Bulgaria in the last days, but you lost just like me. Enemies *Jewish Empirecube - Bastard! Gib Cyprus back! I will kill you! *Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball - Bastard! He defeated all the Balkan alliance and killed my friends! *Italian Empireball - Bastard! You supported the Hungarian-Bulgarian beast and occupied my clay! *Second British Empireball - You supported and still supporting evil Zionist who stole Cyprus from me! You are evil! *North American Unionball - You are the major supporter of the evil Zionistcube, this is why I hate you! *Bulgarian Empireball - You damn traitor! You supported evil Zionist against me! You also attacked Macedonia and stole part of it from me! You are a bastard! Also, you united with Hungarian Unionball and created Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball!!! *West Turkeyball - Gib Constantinople back nao!! *East Turkeyball - You worst!! You terrorist kebab!! *New Azerbaijanball - Nobody likes you, I hope Armenia destroy you. Map: '''Greek Empire '''map in blue, in year 2432. Category:Greek Category:Nationalist Category:Europe Category:Greeceball Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-American Category:Greek-speaking Category:Balkans Category:Radical Category:Violent Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Albanian Category:Anti-Italian Category:Anti-Bulgarian Category:Kingdom Category:Good Cuisine